wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Arden Rosenberg
Arden Rosenberg is a Primaris Space Marine Captain of the 5th Company (Sayeret Marom) for the Storm Zealots Space Marine chapter. He is well known for his prowess and mastery of chainsword, fast thinking, and hatred of forces of Immaterium typically the Plague God Nurgle for corrupting and staining his company name in the eyes of the chapter. He is also known for his fascination of Adeptus Mechanicus Engineer and machinery and first wish to become a Techmarine but the joy of wielding chain-swords and spraying bolter rounds kept him as a Sergeant and later on as a leader of the 5th Company. History Arden is an orphan whom raised in the orphanage of the Hive City of Jeras. His ancestry traced back to the Jerasian tribe of Naftal, a tribe experts for their resistance to desert environment and experts in close combat. The whereabouts of their parents remain unknown, the only record tells that at the age of 15 he work as a junior mechanic to a local rider whom participate in an underground Jetbike race that occurs once every month. The gang war that results in the death of his friend and boss enrage him. Armed with only a las pistol and a chainsword taken from a dead thug, Arden march to the gangs hideout where he slaughter every gang members and decapitate the gang leader. Heavily wounded and suffering gunshot wounds, Arden lay down on a sofa and close his eyes thinking that his death is coming for him. When Arden woke up he realize that he is taken to the Fortress Monastery belong to the famous Storm Zealots Space Marine. He met with a Space Marine Chaplain that rescue him and soon Arden was recruited as an Adeptus Astartes and placed on the 7th Company. During his time in the 7th Company he befriend Avishai Ben-Zion and Michael Zachariah. He is known as an excellent Grav Cannon and Grav Gun operator, even able to assemble and modify grav weaponry with ease. Aspiring to become a Techmarine, he began to study the arts of the Adeptus Mechanicus. But after the disaster at planet Gassar where the Storm Zealot nearly lost half of the chapter, Arden close his intention to become a Techmarine and choose to be assigned to the 5th company under leadership of Captain Ben Niman. He soon promoted to the rank of Sergeant of the 8th Devastator Squad of the 5th Company due to his leadership and desire to defend the weak. But at the same time tensions grew between Arden and Captain Ben Niman over the usage of a foul narcotics called Necromundan Cannabis and the captain spread it over the 5th Company causing a deadly tumor that even an Astartes cannot survive it. It was Arden who report the illegal use of this drug to the Chapter's Apothecarion as well as the Reclusiarch and at the moment the chapter command seek the Captain's presence, he and the entire 5th Company had leave Jeras boarding a Strike Cruiser "Dorn's Vision". When a group of the Chapter's command cadre were assigned to investigate the actions of the errant Captain and his Company, they were tasked to find anything related to this case. Amongst the 5th Company's armoury they discovered a malefic book filled with Chaotic mantras and vile chants that praised the Plague God Nurgle. The Chapter Master finally gave Sergeant Arden tactic approval to lead the censure against his erstwhile former brethren of the now renegade 5th Company, and to purge them with bolter and flame. Sergeant Arden was to receive help in prosecuting his mission in the form of the 2nd and 4th Companies. The censure host of Storm Zealots tracked their renegade brethren across the width and breadth of the Eastern Fringe, until they finally trapped them upon a nameless, lifeless moon. With a mighty cut to his torso Arden slew his former Captain whom gone corrupted. For completing this dire task, Sergeant Arden was recognised for his actions and commitment to the Chapter, and was promoted to Captain of the 5th Company. Through his leadership he restore the chapter back to its formal strength. The near desecration of the 5th Company cause him to hate the Chaos Gods and their forces typically forces of Nurgle. His desire to fight the Plague God's disease brought him to work shoulder to shoulder with veteran Apothecary Matatiah Tovar and the apothecarion and developed an anti-plague serum that was later used during the Shazaran War and Dargosa Crusade. Primaris Space Marine Ascension After the end of the infamous Skabbian Heresy, Captain Arden Rosenberg 5th company and Primaris Captain Vladim Utmelidze of the 7th Company were participate in the Vigilus Campaign against the Forces of the Black Legion. After witnessing the ascension of Marneus Calgar as a Primaris Space Marines, Captain Rosenberg and the remaining 5th Company decide to receive the renewal gift of ascension. Arden Rosenberg with his officers like Muhamet Barzani, Uzi Makonnen, Berric Saltiel, Matatiah Tovar, with around 68 of his men are rise as a Primaris Space Marine and within 13 Terran days had succesfully adapted to Primaris MkX Power Armor and new equipment provided by Archmagos Belisarius Cawl. Primaris Captain Rosenberg is the second Storm Zealots Space Marine after Apotechary Matatiah Tovar to receive a Primaris implant upgrade and ascended to become a Primaris Space Marine. His ascension later inspired almost the entire chapter especially Captain Zachariah and Chaplain Roth of the 2nd Company. Personality Arden is an excellent mechanic and later on have studied nearly 40% of the Arts of Mechanicum. His skill later put to use on repair and upgrading his own wargear as well as his men. He is a true Angel of Death whom have a great desire to aid and protect the lives of Imperial citizens as well as a battle hardened warrior whom show no mercy and bring death to his foes. Captain Arden shun the practice of suicidal charges even sacrificing civilian lives for a better purposes. Like most Storm Zealots, he never shown any hatred or prejudice against the abhumans and on some occasion Captain Arden could be seen work alongside Ratling Scouts to track the enemy movement and ambush them. So far there are few flaws possessed by Captain Arden other than his possession and usage of xeno technology for the sole purpose to achieve victory. Inquisitorial record indicates Captain Arden had recovered a Craftworld Eldar Tome of Isha containing recipes and ingredients to fight Nurgle's pandemic disease. With the permission from the Reclusiarch and the Chapter Master, the Tome of Isha is sanctioned and since than been used secretly by the Chapter's Apothecarion. Appearance Captain Arden is a native to Jeras and belong to a Jerasian Naftal tribe. Before his ascension as a Space Marine, Arden was an average person that stood at approximately 1.6 meters tall. He once wore a Mark VII 'Aquila' pattern power armour, operating Grav Cannons, and always wore a helmet with an improvised targeting sensor, per standard procedure of the Storm Zealot Chapter. Later on, following his promotion as a sergeant of the 5th Company he began to wear a Mark VIII 'Errant' pattern battle-plate and wielded a combi-grav. After his promotion as Captain, he continues to wear his Mark VIII 'Errant' power armor with a little upgrades to conserve its versatility. A company banner stands on the top of his armour's backpack. He then wields a Combi Grav Bolter and continue to wield his master-crafted chainsword. Following his victory at Planet Shemramis against the Forces of Chaos, he received a relic master-crafted chainsword from Mars with an upgraded rotor engine and a black adamantium teeth named "Panacetus". Combat Skill Prove to be an excellent chainsword duelist and his fascination over chainsword before becoming an Astartes, Arden always bring his chainsword into battle, he even carries it on his back while he wield a grav cannon in every war. He is a true mechanic genius that able to tinker, upgrade, and repair both chainswords and boltguns. Even after his promotion, Arden continue to wield chainsword and carries a master crafted Combi Grav as his choice for ranged weapon. After Arden's ascension, he started to favor a Power Mace while still kept his master-crafted chainsword at his back. Wargear *''Panacetus'' - A relic master-crafted chainsword from Mars with an upgraded rotor engine and a black adamantium teeth. Able to shred through ceramites, plasteel, and carapace with ease. The upgraded rotor engine emites a strong lightning energy that enchants a shock effect on the chainswords teeth. *'Power Mace' - A heavy two-handed Power Mace. Arden uses this weapon during Vigilus Campaign as soon as his ascension to becoming a Primaris Space Marine. *'Combi Grav' - Arden's choice for ranged weapon. Arden often fire this gun on heavy armed infantries such as Chaos Terminators, or renegade Bullgryns. HisCombi Grav suit his run and gun tactics. *'Company Banner' - Arden place the company banner at the top of his armor backpack to inspire his men. *'Mark VIII Errant Armor' - Arden's master-crafted set of artificer Mark VIII armor. Arden upgrade his own armor under observance of Techmarine Bezalel. This artificer armour provides great protection by absorbing incoming damage as the Captain first charges onto the battlefield, enabling him to land the first blow against his foes. *'Amulet of Omnissiah' - Given to him by Tech Priest of Mars alongside the relic Panacetus. *''Helmet of Chivalry'' - A custom helmet with iron crest. The Knightly helmet is worn by Captain Arden as a gift from the Techmarine Bezalel following his deeds in slaying the traitorous Captain Ben Niman. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines